The Great Lemon Clans
by The Tree That Fell Silently
Summary: After that whole battle thing with the Dark Forest, the Clans settled into boring peace. So they had to find ways to entertain themselves. MATURE CONTENT. Contains lemons, fluff, ect.


The Great Lemon Clans

* * *

After that dumb ol' Great Battleorwhatsit ended, the Clans of the lake got very, very bored. Everyday, there were only a few things to do:

Wake up. Mate. Mate some more. Go hunting. Go patrol like it mattered. Hunt some more. Mate. Mate a little bit more. Fit in some more mating if there's time... and then go to sleep.

After awhile, the tom evolved to have barbless cocks. She-cat's special little hole moved down a bit farther between their legs. Each Clan had taken on a new speciality.

WindClan: The best dang blowjobs around. They are proud of their mouths and they got some real skill.

RiverClan: They can dump cum like no cat's business. The white stuff might float down the streams and into the lake, though no cat cares.

ShadowClan: They got real kinky over the generations. They're the masters of different mating forms. In one word: flexible.

ThunderClan: The toms have the biggest cocks and the she-cats have the deepest holes.

Now let the lemons begin!

* * *

"Over here!" A small voice whispered from behind a bush. "Oakpaw, I'm right here!"

Oakpaw whipped around, his green eyes searching for his forbidden friend. Finally, he spotted the gray tail waving at him from a leafy clump of bramble. He smiled and padded over to her, stepping on crisp leaves with his big clumsy paws.

"Heya, Gorsepaw!" He purred, flinging leaves into the air and crunching on twigs.

Gorsepaw cringed with each sound he made. Oakpaw was a dumb tom. But he was her freind. Her only friend. He slipped into the brush with her, hunching his massive brown-furred shoulders and ducking his head so if his Clanmates walked by they wouldn't see him.

Oakpaw's breathing was loud and though he sat fairly still he still somehow managed to make a ruckus. He was the definition of mouse-brain if any cat was. But he was sweet. And he understood her. Gorsepaw wasn't like her Clanmates. She didn't feel like she was ready to mate. And Oakpaw had told her many times that he didn't care about how tight or deep her pussy was. In fact, Gorsepaw was sure he had never unsheathed once.

Today was no different. It was evening, and the sun was still golden and in the sky. All of the cats around the lake were probably engaged in some form of mating, so like always they could play and romp around like innocent kits.

"Do you want to go to the tunnels?" She asked Oakpaw, whose green eyes were happily blank.

"Yes." He replied, making her fly out of her fur.

Compared to his massive build, Gorsepaw was no taller than his chest on a good fur-day. But somehow, they were best of friends. She felt uncomfortable in ThunderClan territory, but if he was with her, anywhere was home.

They raced across the border. Her lean and delicate paws bounced along the ground, hardly stirring up the leaf-covered earth. Oakpaw trotted behind her, his huge paws flinging leaves into the air with each step.

The two ran fast across the stretch of grass until they came upon the hole that led into the tunnels under her Clan's territory. They padded into the darkness. Oakpaw purred. He always purred, even when there was nothing to purr about. He was just that happy to be with her.

Gorsepaw hooked an old moss clump and flung it at him. He watched it land on his nose. She laughed at him, and he purred.

For the next while, they flung moss balls at each other, did staring contests, and then raced around the tunnels until they almost got lost.

"I'm tired." Gorsepaw mewed happily, curling up in the light of the tunnel's entrance.

The big brown mass that was Oakpaw nodded, laying by her side.

"I love you, Oakpaw. You're my best friend." She said to the sky more than him.

"Love you, Gorsepaw." He replied dumbly, but sweetly.

Suddenly, Oakpaw's pelt flushed hot. Even though he was not smart one bit, he had heard from his mentor what heat was. It wasn't Gorsepaw. It was him. He loved Gorsepaw more than best friends. But if she didn't want to mate he would save them both for the right time.

But he couldn't ignore this.

"Are you okay, Oakpaw?" She asked him in the birdsong voice of hers. Oakpaw had stopped purring. Was he in deep thought for the first time?

"Yes!" He shouted. His voice bounced through tunnels, and Gorsepaw cringed. He had a loud voice already, and he shouted in her ear! "Sorry."

Gorsepaw hopped up onto her gray tabby paws. "Oh!"

Oakpaw wasn't okay; he was in need. He rolled over and faced away from her, ashamed. Gorsepaw had caught a glimpse of his tip... pink and thick. She knew he would be big. He was the size of Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader who had ruled long ago, and he was just a young apprentice. And Oakpaw, sheathed, was possibly the tom with the biggest cock in all the Clans.

For moons, she-cats of all the Clans had padded after him and his huge swinging prize. But only Gorsepaw stayed by his side when they all learned he had no interest in using it.

Now Gorsepaw felt ashamed. She was turned on. When she had told him she loved him, she meant it. But... not like this. Yet... it felt right if he needed help.

"Oaky," she cooed, prodding his side with a paw. "It's okay."

But the brown tom ignored her, frozen with guilt. At this rate, he'd never look at her again. Gorsepaw sat back on her haunches. What could she do, hm?

With a reluctant tongue, she mewed, "Oaky, I need you. I want you."

His ears barely flicked.

Gorsepaw racked her brain for those words her Clanmates used. "Oh, Oaky, I'm feeling soo hot in my pussy!"

Oakpaw shifted around a little bit.

"Oooh," Gorsepaw squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to play with herself. She took advantage of her oozing state by making a little wet, squishy sound.

Finally, Oakpaw turned his head, Looking at her from the corner of his eye. Slowly, he turned around and sat back on his haunches as well. Gorsepaw flicked her eyes down at his length. She was sort of surprised. He was easy to arouse. He was at full length and glistening in the dim light.

It was huge. It was literally half her size. His thick dick had turned red and it visibly throbbed, sticking upwards. The lust in his eyes begged her. He begged her for something, though he knew he could never fit in her unless she had a death wish to actually let him in.

But to his surprise, Gorsepaw crouched down. She slowly, almost teasingly, leaned her head in towards between his splayed out legs. She poked out a tiny pink tongue and darted it across the surface.

Oakpaw bristled in surprise. He looked down at her. Was she sure?

Gorsepaw licked her muzzle. She had never done this on her own accord before. She placed a paw at where his massive balls hung. She ran her paw, sheathed, along his hot dick slowly. Oakpaw's green eyes widened. His caws flexed and his legs strained.

Gorsepaw unsheathed her claws and ran the tips gently across the tip, earning a drip of sweet liquid. She placed her paw on the underside and stroked it. There was a vein that she could feel throbbing as she traced it with her paw.

Oakpaw twitched and squirmed. Gorsepaw scooted closer to him. As if she were sharing tongues, she licked it in long strokes.

The tom yowled at her gentle touches. She sat up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." He growled.

Gorsepaw blinked, but crouched back down. She stretched her neck and licked the sensitive underside. Oakpaw was growling like a badger, though she knew it was in pleasure. She reached out with both paws and suddenly smashed his balls against himself.

Oakpaw yowled so loud, StarClan seemed to flicker in the dusk sky as if it were moonhigh already. He shooted all over her pelt.

Oakpaw moaned, forgetting the wishes of his friend. He bent over and grabbed her head in his paws. The big tom pushed her muzzle to his tip. Gorsepaw had never known he could be so forceful.

She fit his tip in her mouth, drooling as she could put in no more. She was barely able to flick her tongue around it. Like before, she reached out and pushed on his furry balls. He yowled and shot into her mouth, bursting out from her lips. Gorsepaw pulled away, choking.

Oakpaw pumped himself until he was dry. He finally registered her whimpering. His huge dick drooped and sheathed quickly.

The small gray tabby was crying. Oakpaw realized what he had done. She was helping him, and in his blindness he had shoved her down and forced her to do so quicker.

"I... sorry." He stuttered.

He reached out a sticky paw, but she recoiled at his touch. Gorsepaw was curled up, eyes shut, trembling. Oakpaw couldn't think of anything that he could do to apologize. He blinked and laid down besider her. He stretched out his body and tucked her between his front legs while she sobbed.

The mouse-brain whispered wordless mews as he licked her fur. Her heat was resolved by his kindness, as strange as it was. He swore that he would control himself so she would never have to do that for him again.

Oakpaw continued to lick her tabby fur until she relaxed and they became drowsy.

"I love you." Gorsepaw said tiredly.

Purring, Oakpaw replied. "Love you, too.


End file.
